The Negaverse Returns
by Angel Raye
Summary: Sailor Mars's future daughter returns with a big secret. In the meantime the scouts are dealing with Queen Beryl's daughter.


This is my second fan fiction. I brought back some of the next generation  
this time. Hope you enjoy it. E-mail me and let me know what you think!  
AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me please.   
The Return of the Negaverse  
By  
Angel Raye  
Chapter 1: Annika Returns  
Serena and her friends sat around the table at Crown's. School had just  
ended for the day and the girls had gotten together for a milkshake.  
"So anyway," Mina was saying. "There was this really cute guy playing  
volleyball and I thought it would be great if he and I could get to know  
each other."  
"So what is keeping you?" asked Lita.  
"The same thing that always keeps her," said Serena. "She saw him with  
another girl."  
"Don't rush into things," said Amy. "You already know that you are going  
to have a daughter so therefore you will get married at one point."  
"Just like the rest of us," said Lita.  
"Raye," said Serena. "You are very quiet. What's up?"  
"It has been one month since we defeated Lavender and our future daughters  
went home," said Raye. "I still miss Annika so much."  
"We all miss our future daughters," said Amy. "But we will see them again."  
"In the future," said Raye. "That is such a long way off."  
"Let's just enjoy the peace," said Mina.   
"I have a feeling that the peace is not going to last," said Raye.  
"Something big is going to happen."  
"Whatever happens you can be sure that we will be ready," said Amy.  
"Right," said Lita and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
In another part of town a ray of light suddenly appeared. A small child  
fell out of the sky and landed in some bushes. She looked up.  
"Stardust," she said. "We made it. I used the crystal time key right."  
The pink kitten jumped out of the girl's arms. "So this is Crystal Tokyo  
of the past," she said. "We made here safely Annika."  
"Now we need to find my mother," said Annika. "She will be glad to see me."  
"They will all wander why we are here," said Stardust. "What will you tell  
them?"  
"Anything but the truth," said Annika. "No one must know why we are here.  
If they found out I took the time key and went to the past without anyone  
knowing they may send me right back."  
"I just hope you are doing the right thing," said Stardust.  
"I am going to protect the everyone who is important to me," said Annika.  
"Now let's go."  
  
In a secret lair, an evil woman sat in her throne. She was very angry.   
"Tornite," she said. "How could you be so careless? You let a small child  
take the black star crystal."  
"I am sorry Queen Natalia," he said. "I do not know how it happened."  
"Well we have to find that crystal," said Natalia. "I would like to get  
back to the thirtieth century as soon as possible."  
"We will find her my queen," said Tornite.  
"The Negaverse will win this time," said Natalia. "I will fulfill my  
mother, Queen Beryl's wish and take over the universe. You need to find the  
child who took the black star crystal."  
"I will get right on it," said Tornite.  
  
"Shall we try to see a movie tonight?" asked Mina. "It is Friday."  
"Darien has to work tonight so I would love to see a movie," said Serena.  
"Sounds good," said Raye.  
"A good romance," said Lita.  
"I have no other plans," said Amy.   
"Raye," called a voice and everyone turned around. Annika was running  
toward them. "I was on my way to the temple to find you," she said.  
"Annika," said Raye and she snatched the child up in her arms. "I was just  
telling the others how much I miss you."  
"I've missed you," said Annika.  
"Did anyone else come back with you?" asked Amy.  
"Only Stardust," said Annika and the pink kitten walked up to them.  
"I am pleased to meet you," she said.  
"Nice to meet you too," said Mina.  
"Now for a good question," said Raye. "Why are you here?"  
"I needed to come back," said Annika. "Please do not ask me anymore  
questions. It is very important that I stay here for a while."  
"Why?" asked Serena.   
"I cannot tell you," said Annika.  
"Will you tell us when the time is right?" asked Lita.  
"I will," said Annika. "But for now I cannot."  
"Very well," said Raye. "Rini was very secretive when she came back for  
the first time too. Even though this is your second time back I guess you  
can be secretive too."  
"Why don't we all come over to the temple tonight," said Amy. "We can talk  
more then."  
"Right," said everyone.  
  
That night as Annika got ready for bed she pulled out the two favorite  
items she had brought with her. One was her favorite stuffed dog. The  
other was a music box that Raye had given to her the last time she was  
here. She opened the music box and pulled out a black star crystal.  
"Annika," said Stardust. "I think you should tell Raye and the others why  
you are here. They might be able to help you."  
"No," said Annika. "How can I tell them that I saw the Negaverse  
destroying Crystal Tokyo in a fire reading. I had to take this black star  
crystal to stop them. They cannot do anything without it."  
"Your mother is probably very worried about you," said Stardust.   
"I am sure she is," said Annika. "But I had to do this."  
A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Annika quickly put the  
crystal back in her music box. "Come in," she called and Raye walked in.  
"I just wanted to come in say goodnight," said Raye.  
"I am ready for bed," said Annika as she climbed in.  
Raye sat down on the bed next to Annika and started tucking her in. "Are  
you sure there is nothing else you want to tell me?" she asked.  
"I am sure," said Annika. "I was hoping you would be glad to see me."  
"I am glad to see you," said Raye. "But I am also curious as to why you  
came back."  
"I cannot tell you now," said Annika. "But I will eventually."  
"Very well," said Raye and she kissed Annika on the cheek. "Good night and  
sweet dreams."  
"I'll try," said Annika softly as Raye closed the door.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" asked Amy when Raye joined the others in the  
living room.  
"Not a thing," said Raye. "She is very secretive."  
"Luna," said Serena. "Why don't you and Artemis talk to Stardust?"  
"We have thought about it," said Luna. "But we would be asking Stardust to  
break a confidence."  
"Have you found anything suspicious yet?" asked Mina.  
"Not yet," said Artemis. "We will keep on looking."  
"I just have this feeling that Annika is in danger," said Raye.  
"Whatever happens we will protect her," said Lita.  
"Yes," said Serena. "After all we protected Rini from the Dark Kingdom a  
couple of years ago so we will protect Annika too."  
"Right," said everyone together.  
  
Chapter 2: First Strike  
  
A group of children surrounded an ice cream truck. The ice cream man was  
handing out free ice cream to the children.  
"Go on children," he said. "All the ice cream you can eat and it is all  
free."  
"This is great," said one child. "I am going to have another one."  
"Me too," said another child.  
"You can have as much as you like," said the ice cream man. "It does not  
cost a thing."  
The children all cheered and gathered around for more. The ice cream man  
smiled as he watched the children eat the ice cream.  
"Keep eating little ones," he said softly. "Once the sleeping potion kicks  
in I will get started."  
  
"Oh don't you look cute," Serena exclaimed when she saw Raye and Annika in  
their school uniforms. Last time Annika came to visit she was enrolled in  
Juuban Elementary with Ariel, Daisy, and Gloria. Since she was alone this  
time Raye enrolled her at the TA private girl's school she went too. She  
had this feeling that Annika was in danger and wanted to be as close to her  
as possible. Of course that meant they wore the same school uniform.  
"This would be a great picture for a mother-daughter album," said Mina.  
"We should take one so Annika can take it back to the future with her."   
Annika blushed with embarrassment as she buried her face in Raye's skirt.  
Unlike her mother she hated being in the center of attention.  
"Let's stop you two," said Amy. "You are embarrassing Annika."  
"I am not her mother yet so this is not so bad," said Raye.  
"How was your first day of school Annika?" asked Lita.  
"Okay," said Annika. "I miss my friends though."  
"You'll make new ones," assured Amy. "Just give it some time."  
Suddenly two little girls Annika's age ran by. "Annika," one of them  
called. "They are giving out free ice cream over there. Come on."  
"Can I go?" Annika asked Raye.  
"Free ice cream," said Serena. "I want some."  
"What a surprise," said Raye. "All right. Let's all go."  
The girls headed in that direction. Raye suddenly stopped. "I sense an  
evil presence," she said. "It is nearby."  
The girls stopped. Amy quickly took out her Mercury computer and began  
scanning. "It is where those kids were headed," she said and all of them  
took off. When they saw the ice cream truck they stopped in horror. The  
children were unconscience and the ice cream man was holding a device over  
them.  
"Let's transform," said Serena and everyone agreed.  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"Well, I have searched the minds of all these children and none of them  
have the black star crystal," said Tornite.  
"Hold it right there," said a voice. Tornite looked up and saw the Sailor  
Scouts.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Moon.  
"How dare you lure innocent children into a trap. On behalf of the moon I  
shall punish you."  
"And we are," said the others.  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Sailor Chibi Mars!"  
"We will punish you too."  
"So it is the legendary Sailor Scouts," said Tornite. "Queen Natalia told  
me about you and how you defeated her mother."  
"And who is that," asked Sailor Moon.  
"Queen Beryl of the Negaverse," answered Tornite.  
"Queen Beryl," gasped Sailor Mercury. "We did not know she had a daughter."  
"Queen Natalia was just a child when you defeated her mother," said  
Tornite. "She has always planned revenge and to take over the universe.  
We came from the thirtieth century."  
"And just what are you trying to do here?" demanded Jupiter.  
"That is none of your concern," said Tornite. "Get them Ice Cream Demon!"  
The Scouts watched as the ice cream truck transformed into a monster. He  
had a cone on his head and scoops for hands. "How about some ice cream?"  
he asked and he started hurling balls of cold hard ice cream at the girls.  
Sailor Chibi Mars, Venus, and Moon got hit and suddenly became frozen balls.  
"Oh this is cold," gasped Sailor Moon.  
"I'll take care of him," yelled Mars and she powered up. "MARS FIRE SOUL!"  
The fire charged at Ice Cream Demon and hit him. "I'll get you for this,"  
he yelled and hurled another frozen ice cream ball at them.   
A rose stopped the ball in its tracks. "Who did that," growled Ice Cream  
Demon and looked up.  
"Luring innocent children with a treat like ice cream is one of the worst  
things you could do," said Tuxedo Mask. "Ice cream is one of the greatest  
pleasures of childhood and should not be used as a trap."  
"Tuxedo Mask," yelled Sailor Moon as the ice balls around her and the  
others disappeared.  
"Pleasure as always Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Now let's take care of this ice cream catastrophe," said Mercury.  
"Right," said the others.  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
The Ice Cream Demon yelled as he got hit. " Now Sailor Moon," yelled  
Tuxedo Mask.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and got out her scepter.   
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
Ice Cream Demon screamed as he vaporized. The scouts all cheered. "Good  
job Sailor Scouts," said Tuxedo Mask.  
Tornite was watching from nearby. "Queen Natalia is not going to like  
this," he said and vanished.  
  
As soon as she got back to the temple Annika ran to her room. "Stardust,"  
she said. "The Negaverse is here," she said. "They are trying to find me."   
Stardust yawned and stretched out. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
"We just saw one of the agents from the Negaverse," said Annika. "He is  
trying to find the black star crystal. They know it was a child who took it."  
"How can you be sure?" asked Stardust.  
"They were attacking children," said Annika. "I was hoping they would not  
track me here."  
"You need to tell Raye and the others," said Stardust.  
"No," said Annika. "I have to do this by myself. I will protect everyone."  
"Stubborn just like your mother," said Stardust  
Annika reached into her music box and took out the black star crystal. "If  
I could just figure out how this works," she said. "I might be able to use  
it toward good." She put the crystal back into the music box. "I promise  
I will not let anyone evil get a hold of this."  
  
Chapter 3: Museum Chaos  
  
Annika was running down a long, dark, hallway. Monsters were after her.  
In her hand she clutched the black star crystal.   
"Give us that crystal, Annika," hissed a voice. "You cannot escape us.  
The Negaverse will prevail."  
"Never," yelled Annika. "You will never destroy my home."  
A hand suddenly grabbed her. Annika screamed and tried to get loose but  
she couldn't. The grip on her was too tight.  
"Foolish girl," said the voice. "What made you think a small child like  
yourself could beat us?"  
"I am a Sailor Scout of fire," she yelled. "I can beat you at anything."  
"That's what you think," said the voice. "Look over there."  
Annika looked and saw her home destroyed. Her family and friends were all  
dead. "I will fight you until the end," she said. "I will make sure you  
do not win."  
"Still resisting," said the voice. "I guess you did not notice that body  
over there."  
Annika looked and what she saw her filled her with terror. The body was  
hers. Annika let out a loud scream of fear…  
  
Annika sat up screaming in bed. She could not get the images from her  
mind. She reached out for safety but could not find it.  
Raye burst into the room. She gathered Annika into her arms. "It's all  
right," she said. "It was just a bad dream. It's over now."  
Annika stopped screaming and started to cry. "It's not over," she said to  
her self.   
"Please tell me what is going on," said Raye.   
"I can't," sobbed Annika. "Not yet."  
Raye lay down in the bed with her arms around the shaking child. "Then  
let's get to sleep," she said. "I'll stay in here with you tonight."  
Annika drifted off into a fitful sleep but she was still trembling. Raye  
held the child tightly. "I will find out what is going on with you  
Annika," she said to herself. "I promise."  
  
"So Annika did not tell you anything about her dream last night," said Amy.  
"No," said Raye. "She has been so secretive. I know she is hiding  
something."  
"Have you consulted a fire reading?" asked Lita.  
"Not yet," said Raye. "I would like Annika to tell me on her own first."  
"We'll protect her," said Serena. "Remember two years ago when the people  
from the Negamoon were after Rini. We managed to protect her so we will be  
able to protect Annika too."  
"That's right," said Mina. "After all we are all big sisters to each  
other's future daughters."  
"We will all keep a closer eye on her," promised Amy.  
"Thanks everyone," said Raye. "That means a lot to me."  
"Has anyone found out about the new enemy?" asked Lita.  
"Some," replied Luna. "It seems that Queen Beryl did have a daughter who  
was small child when we defeated her a couple of years ago. Queen Natalia  
grew up in the Negaverse knowing what happened to her mother. If she is  
from the thirtieth century then she is probably after Crystal Tokyo."  
"So what are they doing here?" asked Raye.  
"It would seem that they cannot do anything without a black star crystal,"  
said Artemis. "When you girls defeated Queen Beryl two years ago you also  
killed her beat warriors. Not only that but Queen Natalia is not as strong  
as her mother was so she really needs this black star crystal if she wants  
to achieve her goal."  
"So they must of come back to the past to find this black star crystal,"  
said Serena.  
"What we must do is try to find it before the Negaverse does," said Amy.  
"If we can defeat Queen Beryl then we can definitely defeat her daughter,"  
said Mina.  
"Right," said everyone.  
"What about Annika?" asked Luna. "Are you going to tell her?"  
"Not yet," said Raye. "She seems to have a lot going on right now. There  
is no need to bring her in on this."  
"Very well," said Artemis. "Then you know what to do."  
"Raye," called a voice and Annika came into the room with a flyer in her  
hand. "Look," she said in excitement. "The museum is having an exhibit on  
our solar system. Kids are free. Can we go please?"  
Raye took the flyer from Annika. "Solar system exhibit with hands on  
learning for children," she said. "Today only is free admission for  
children."  
"Please can we go?" begged Annika. "We are studying the solar system at  
school right now. This would be much more fun."  
"As her mother it is your responsibility to provide for her education,"  
Mina reminded.  
"I am not her mother yet," said Raye.  
"That's what I always said about Rini," said Serena. "But I still had the  
parental responsibilities many times."  
"I think we can go," said Raye. "It sound like fun."  
"We will all go," said Amy. "I think we could use the diversion right now."  
"All right then," said Raye. "Let's go."  
"Hurrah!" yelled Annika and she ran to get her coat.  
  
The museum was crowded with children who were all excited about this new  
solar system exhibit. It was very rare for an exhibit to provide this much  
fun for the children.  
A security guard was watching from the sidelines. The person in charge of  
the exhibit walked up to him. "Everything is going smoothly Tornite," she  
said. "You were right. Children love this."  
"Let's just hope that the child who has our crystal is lured here too,"  
said Tornite. "Give them a couple of more minutes and then we will get  
started."  
"Right," said the warrior with an evil smile.  
  
The girls arrived at the museum trying to keep up with Annika who was just  
too excited. Raye was pleased to see Annika so happy again.  
"This was a good idea," said Lita. "I think Annika needs a day out. It  
may take her mind off of whatever is worrying her."  
"Just remember to be on your guard," said Luna. "The enemy could be  
anywhere."  
"Relax Luna," said Serena. "Let's just have some fun for a change."  
They got to the museum door and saw that Annika had stopped at the  
entrance. "Why aren't you going in Annika?" asked Amy. "I thought you  
would be halfway through the exhibit by now."  
"Something is not right," said Annika. "I can sense evil coming from there."  
"So can I," said Raye. "There is an evil presence here."  
"It could be the work of the Negaverse," said Artemis. "You girls had  
better check it out."  
"Annika, you and Stardust stay here," said Amy. "Luna and Artemis will  
keep an eye on you."  
"But…" Annika started to say.  
"No arguing Annika," said Raye. "Stay here with Stardust and do what Luna  
and Artemis tell you to do."  
The girls took off leaving Annika and the cats outside. Annika reached  
down and scooped up Stardust. "This is my fault," she whispered. "I  
should help them."  
"Just do what the scouts tell you to do," said Stardust. "Stay out of  
trouble."  
  
The girls rushed inside and stared in horror. There were people lying  
unconscience with the exception of two people who was holding the same  
device the ice cream monster had held over the children.  
"We had better transform," whispered Amy and the others nodded.  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"No sign of the black star crystal here," said Tornite.  
"Hold it right there!" Tornite looked up and saw the five sailor scouts.  
"How dare you use a fun museum exhibit to attack people," said Sailor Moon.  
"I am the agent of love and justice and on behalf of the moon I will  
punish you."  
"And we, the sailor team, will punish you," said the rest of the scouts.  
"Nice to see you again," said Tornite. "Get them Planetary."  
"With pleasure," said the woman and she transformed into a monster with  
stars all over her.  
"Yikes," said Sailor Moon. "This one looks really scary."  
"I can fix your planets," said Planetary. "Just allow me."  
"I don't think so," said Jupiter and she powered up. "SPARKLING WIDE  
PRESSURE!"  
Planetary dodged the attack and then threw some rings toward Jupiter. The  
ring wrapped itself tightly around her. "I can't get free," said Jupiter.  
"I'll try," said Mercury and she powered up. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
Planetary got hit. "You'll pay for that," and she tossed out some more  
rings. The rings wrapped themselves around the other four sailor scouts.  
"It's draining my energy," said Venus.  
"We have to try and get free," said Mars. "It is our only chance."  
"Can't move," gasped Sailor Moon.  
  
Outside Annika, Stardust, Luna, and Artemis waited. Annika could sense  
that the others were in trouble. "The Sailor Scouts are in trouble," she  
said. "I have to help them."  
"You were told to stay here," said Luna.  
"This is my fault," said Annika. "I have to help them."  
"How is it your fault?" asked Artemis.  
"I uh was the one, who brought them here," stammered Annika realizing she  
had almost given herself away. She gave Stardust a warning look to keep  
her quiet. She pulled out her transformation pen.  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!" Flames of fire engulfed her as her clothes melted  
into her purple sailor uniform with the red bow and purple ballet-like  
shoes. As soon as she finished transforming she took off toward the museum  
leaving the cats behind.  
"She definitely takes after her mother in some areas," said Artemis.  
"What did she mean that all of this is her fault?" asked Luna.  
"I am going to leave that up to her to tell you," said Stardust.  
"Not unless we get the scouts on her first," said Luna making up her mind  
to talk to the scouts about this as soon as this was over.  
  
Sailor Chibi Mars ran into the museum and found the other scouts in  
trouble. Tornite was watching. "Finish them off Planetary," he said.  
Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
The flames hit Planetary who yelled in pain. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
"I am Sailor Chibi Mars," she said. "I may be small and only in training  
but I can fight as well as the next person. I will not allow you to destroy  
this world in the past or the future. On behalf of the future moon I will  
punish you."  
"Chibi Mars," said Mars. "I told you to stay outside."  
"I had to help," said Chibi Mars and she powered up again. "MARS BURNING  
FLAMES!" The flames burned through all the rings that held the scouts  
freeing them.  
"Ouch," said Sailor Moon. "She is definitely your daughter Mars. She  
almost scorched us."  
"Quit whining," said Mars. "She just freed us didn't she?"  
"You little brat," snarled Planetary. "You'll pay for this." She powered  
up to attack Chibi Mars and a bolt of energy headed toward the small sailor  
scout.   
Chibi Mars gasped unable to move. The scouts all screamed in terror.  
Suddenly a rose blocked the energy disabling it.  
"How low can an individual who attacks children be?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
"Our future depends on youngsters like her to be successful."  
"Tuxedo Mask," yelled Sailor Moon.  
"Now Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Right," she said and pulled out her scepter. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY  
KISS!"   
Planetary screamed and dissolved into dust. Tornite was furious. "I'll  
get you for this Sailor Scouts," he said and vanished.   
"Great job Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"I couldn't have done it without all of you," said Sailor Moon. "Including  
you Chibi Mars."  
"Thank you," said Chibi Mars.  
  
"Are you sure that is what she said?" Raye asked Luna and Artemis that  
night after Annika had been put to bed.  
"Yes," said Luna. "Annika said that all of this was her fault."  
"How could it be her fault?" asked Lita. "She is just a child."  
"Do you think she might have something to do with this black star crystal?"  
asked Serena.   
"She has been very mysterious ever since she got here," said Amy. "She may  
know something about it."  
"Maybe we should talk to Stardust," suggested Mina. "She must know  
something."  
"We have already tried," said Artemis. "Annika has sworn her to secrecy."  
"Then we have to talk to Annika," said Amy. "We cannot help her otherwise."  
"I'll talk to her," said Raye. "She is my daughter and my responsibility."  
"Just be careful," said Luna. "She is already very scared and we do not  
want to scare her more."  
"I will," said Raye. "We will find out what is going on tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 4: More Visitors from the Future  
  
"Annika," said Raye on their way home from school the next day. "We need  
to have a talk."  
"About what?" asked Annika.  
"Why are you here?" asked Raye. "We know you are hiding something from us  
and we want to help."  
"I cannot tell you," said Annika.  
"Why not?" asked Raye.  
"It is too dangerous," Annika replied.  
"We are already in danger here," Raye pointed out. "We cannot help you if  
you do not tell us what is going on."  
Annika stopped walking and clutched her bookbag to her chest. Her lower  
lip started quivering. Raye knelt down in front of her. "It's okay  
Annika," she said gently. "You can tell me."  
"I'll get in trouble if I tell someone," said Annika. "I did something I  
was not supposed to do."  
"What?" asked Raye.  
Suddenly a scream interrupted them. Raye and Annika broke into a run. At  
the park all of the children were unconscience. Tornite was standing over  
them.  
"No black star crystal here," said Tornite.  
"Leave those children alone," yelled Sailor Moon. Raye saw that all her  
friends were there. She took out her transformation pen.  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Raye transformed into Sailor Mars. She  
looked down at Annika who had not transformed yet. "If you are not going  
to fight then hide," she said.  
Annika took out her pen. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into  
Sailor Chibi Mars.  
"Ready," she said to Sailor Mars.   
The two of them peeked through the bushes. A monster had the rest of the  
Sailor Scouts wrapped up in an energy vine. Mars powered up. "FIRE SOUL!"  
The fire shot out of her fingers and sliced the vine freeing the others.   
"Just in time Mars," said Jupiter. "We could not hold on for another minute."  
"Let's finish him off," said Mercury.  
"Allow me," said Venus. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Her chain wrapped around  
the monster and trapped him. "Now Sailor Moon!" She shouted.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and took out her scepter. "STARLIGHT HOEYMOON  
THERAPY KISS!"  
The monster was vaporized.  
"You meddling Sailor Scouts," yelled Tornite. "I will not let you  
interfere with my mission." He vanished.  
"We have got to find out what his mission is," said Mercury.   
"We can tell you," said a voice and they turned around. Rini and Ariel  
were both standing there. Rini had Diana sitting on her head. Ariel was  
holding a blue kitten. Everyone realized he was Stardust's twin, Moonbeam.  
"Rini," called Sailor Moon.  
"Ariel," gasped Mercury.  
"We can tell you what is going on," said Rini. "But first where is Annika?"  
"She's right here," said Mars and she turned around but Sailor Chibi Mars  
was gone.  
"Where is she?" gasped Mars and the others started looking for her.  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth  
  
Annika ran all the way back to the Hino's house. She burst into her  
bedroom. "Stardust," she yelled. "Rini and Ariel are here. They are  
going to tell them everything."  
Stardust stretched herself out. "How do you know?" she asked.  
"Why else would they come?" asked Annika. "They must have found me and  
followed me back."  
"Then you need to tell them the truth," said Stardust.  
"I cannot let the Negaverse get a hold of this crystal," said Annika. She  
ran over to her music box and took out the black star crystal. She put it  
into her pocket. "I am leaving," she told Stardust. "I do not know where  
I will go yet but I have got to hide."  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Stardust.  
"I cannot place anyone's lives in danger," said Annika. "Please Stardust,  
don't tell anyone I was here."  
"Very well," said Stardust. "But I still think you are making a serious  
mistake."  
Annika took off not noticing that she dropped her transformation pen by the  
door.  
  
"Annika," called Raye when she got home with the others close behind her.  
"Where are you?" She ran into Annika's room but no one but Stardust was  
there. "Stardust, have you seen Annika?" she asked.  
"No she has not been home yet," said Stardust.  
Raye tore out of the room. "She is not here," she said. "Where could she  
be?"  
"She has been here though," said Amy.  
"Stardust said she hasn't," said Raye.  
Amy held up Annika's transformation pen. "This was lying by the door,"  
said Amy.  
"So she has been home," said Raye and she turned to Stardust. "Where did  
she go?"  
"I do not know," said Stardust. "She did not tell me."  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Diana. "I have been so worried  
about you."  
"I am sorry, Mother," said Stardust. "But I promised Annika I would not  
say anything. I am glad to see you and Moonbeam though. I missed both of  
you."  
"We missed you too," said Moonbeam.  
"So Annika did not tell you where she was going," said Diana.  
"No," said Stardust. "She left here in a huge hurry."  
"I wonder what is going on," said Serena. "Rini, Ariel, why are you both  
here?"  
"Are you going to tell us?" asked Mina.  
"Yes," said Ariel. "It is a long story though."  
"Then let's get to it," said Lita and everyone sat down.  
Rini began her story…  
  
"Annika," called Sailor Mars frantically. "Where are you?'  
No answer came. Sailor Mars was worried. It was not like Annika to hide  
like this. Something was wrong.   
Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion came around the corner. "Raye, what  
is wrong?" asked Serenity.  
"Serenity, I cannot find Annika," said Mars. "She is not in our quarters.  
I do not know where she is."  
"Let's call the rest of the Scouts together," said the King. "Maybe one of  
them have seen her."  
When the rest of the scouts gathered together, Mars asked them if any of  
them had seen Annika. None of them did.  
"We could ask the children," said Mercury. "All of them got home from  
school a couple of hours ago."  
"That's right," said Jupiter. "They all usually walk home form school  
together so they had to have seen her."  
"Let's get them," said Saturn.  
When the children all arrived, Mars asked them if they knew where Annika was.  
"She did not go to school today," said Rini.  
"She said she felt sick and was going to come back here," added Daisy.  
"So I told our teacher that she would not be here today," said Gloria.  
"I got her homework for her," said Hope.  
Mars was really worried now. "She is not here girls," she said. "Did she  
say anything to any of you?"  
"Not to me," said Maggie. "But I thought she seemed worried about something."  
"Me too," said Rini.  
"I just thought she was being weird," said Gloria.  
"GLORIA," said Venus sternly. "This is not the time for wisecracks."  
Pluto suddenly arrived back from her quarters. "One of the Crystal Time  
Keys is missing," she said.  
"Could she have gone into the past," asked Neptune.  
"But why would she do that?" asked Faith.  
"I'll go an find out," said Rini.  
"How are you going to do that," asked Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"Annika does not keep a diary," said Rini. "But she writes all of her  
thoughts down on paper and puts it into a box. I will go and get that box.  
Maybe it will say something."  
Everyone followed Rini to Sailor Mars's quarters. Rini went into Annika's  
bedroom and pulled a box out from under the bed. The box was full of  
papers with Annika's writing on them. Rini fished through them and pulled  
out a couple of papers.  
"Here we go," she said and she started reading:  
'I have just seen the most disturbing fire reading. I had a bad feeling  
so I consulted the fire.   
I remember my mother and the other scouts telling us about the battle with  
Queen Beryl.   
She was queen of the Negaverse and had tried to take over the universe.  
Sailor Moon and the   
Others managed to defeat her. What I saw was Queen Beryl's daughter trying  
to finish where  
her mother left off. She wants to take over the universe. However she  
needs a black star crystal   
to do it. Apparently, she is not as strong as her mother is. From what I  
understand she cannot do   
anything without this black star crystal. I have to find a way to get a  
hold of this crystal and stop her. I sometimes wish I could not see the  
future. Now I feel I have a responsibility to protect everyone. No one  
would ever believe me if I told him or her this. I am going to try and  
come up with a good plan.'  
Rini finished reading the one piece of paper. Everyone was shocked.  
"Poor kid," said Venus.  
"No wonder she was having so many nightmares," said Mars.   
"What else did she write," asked Neo-Queen Serenity  
Rini picked up another piece of paper and began to read:  
'I have managed to steal the black star crystal. It was very hard but  
thanks to my sixth sense I was able to pull it off. I cannot let anyone of  
what I did. My mother would be very angry if she knew I went into a  
dangerous place without an adult. I have decided to go back into the past  
where we went to defeat the Dark World. I will find my mother from the  
past and stay with her. I will take Stardust with me so I can have someone  
to talk to. I only hope that the Negaverse will not find me.'  
"So she took the crystal time key and went back to the past," said Pluto.  
"She wanted to protect all of us," said Uranus.  
"We have to go back and get her," said Mars. "I cannot believe she went  
back by herself."  
"We cannot go back," said Pluto. "If one of us were to run into our past  
selves then there could be dire consequences."  
"Then I will go back," said Rini. "I have been back several times and I  
will not have that risk."  
"Rini, I cannot let you go after her," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "This is  
very dangerous. I know because I fought Queen Beryl."  
"Mother," said Rini. "You always told me a good leader takes  
responsibility for those who help her. I am the leader of the younger  
scouts so I should go back and find Annika."  
"Please Serenity," begged Mars. "What if our situations were reversed?"  
Neo-Queen Serenity thought for a moment and said, "Very well but I want  
someone to go back with you."  
"Then I will take Ariel," said Rini.  
"Why," asked Jupiter. "She is the youngest one here."  
"She also has tools that the others do not have," said Mercury.   
"I could use Ariel's computer and visor to help find Annika," said Rini.  
"Besides a couple of the others are grounded and should not be allowed to  
go back." Daisy and Gloria both blushed in embarrassment.  
"Then we should go," said Ariel. "I promise we will be careful. Why don't  
we bring Diana and Moonbeam back with us?"  
"I would like to come," said Diana. "After all Stardust is my daughter and  
I am worried about her."  
"Very well," said Serenity. "Take care of yourselves and be careful."  
"Please bring Annika back in one peace," pleaded Mars.  
"We will," said Rini.  
  
"Why were our daughters grounded?" asked Lita.  
"Daisy got into a fight at school and Gloria talked back to the school  
principal," said Rini.  
"Anyway back to the subject," said Raye. "We have got to find out where  
Annika is."  
"I suggest we start a full scale search," said Amy. "We should split up  
and look for her."  
"Right," said Mina.  
"Let me make a couple of phone calls first," said Serena. "Darien will  
help us look and I know some others who will help us to."  
  
Chapter 6: The Search  
  
At the Tomoe house Hotaru was working on her Science homework with Setsuna  
helping her. Micharu was playing her violin softly for them. Hotaru  
always found it soothing while she was doing her homework. Haruka was with  
them but had gone into the other room to answer the telephone.  
"Hotaru," said Setsuna gently. "You are not paying attention."  
"I'm sorry," said Hotaru. "I just had this feeling."  
"What feeling is that," asked Setsuna.  
"We will be fighting again," said Hotaru.  
Micharu stopped playing her violin. "The waters are restless," she said.  
"I know that our beloved princess has been fighting battles."  
"We will have to help them soon," said Hotaru.  
Haruka came into the room. "That was Serena on the phone," she said.  
"Annika is missing."  
"You mean Annika came back," said Micharu in amazement. "What is going on?"  
Haruka filled them in on what Serena had told her. The other three  
listened quietly.  
"So Small Lady and Ariel came back to find her," said Setsuna. "But now  
Annika has disappeared with this black star crystal."  
"Serena and the others are arranging search parties and would like us to  
help," said Haruka.  
"You said yes of course," said Micharu.  
"Yes I did," said Haruka. "I suggest you and I take the car and Setsuna  
and Hotaru go together."  
"Right," said everyone and they all ran to get their jackets.  
  
Annika walked through the park. She did not know where to go. If anyone  
got a hold of the black star crystal it would be the end of the world, as  
they knew it.   
"Maybe I should have told Raye and the others," thought Annika. "But now  
that I have run off I am in even bigger trouble."  
She heard the sound of laughing and looked over. There was a mother with  
her two young children. They looked so happy. Annika began to feel a wave  
of sadness. "I miss my mommy," she said to herself. Tears fell down her  
face and she began to cry. She started thinking about all the fun she had  
with her mother and how she loved snuggling up with her mother every night  
before bedtime. She felt very homesick.  
A rumble of thunder broke her out of her thoughts. Annika looked up and  
saw rain clouds were moving in. People at the park started moving towards  
their cars so they could get out of the rain. Annika felt the drops of  
rainfall on her. "I have to find someplace dry," she thought. Annika  
looked around and saw a picnic table underneath a gazebo. "I can stay  
there until the rain stops." Annika was already wet as the rain started  
coming down hard. She ran to the shelter and sat down on the picnic  
bench, she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "I hope the rain goes away  
soon."  
  
Raye and Serena, both in their raincoats, ran up and down the street  
looking for Annika. Raye was nearly beside herself with worry. "I should  
have been keeping a closer eye on her," she said. "After all Annika is my  
responsibility when she is here."  
Serena stopped running and looked at Raye. "This was not your fault," said  
Serena. "Don't worry, we will find her."  
"I hope so," said Raye. "I know she is probably very frightened right now."  
"Remember what you told me after Rini was turned into Black Lady," said  
Serena. "You told me that I had to stay positive for Rini's sake. So now  
you have to stay positive for Annika's sake."  
Raye remembered that. She smiled and gave Serena a hug. "Thank you for  
reminding me of that," she said. "We will find her."  
"Yes we will," said Serena returning the hug. "And we will defeat the  
Negaverse again too."  
"Right," said Raye. "Now let's get going."  
"Right with you," said Serena and they took off.  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru arrived at the park. It was pouring down with rain by  
they got there. Hotaru remembered that the girls liked playing here when  
they had come from the future a month ago.  
"I did not know that Annika had come back from the future," said Hotaru.  
"I cannot believe she stole one of the crystal time keys," said Setsuna.  
"I always keep them where they cannot be found."  
"Maybe Maggie showed them to her," suggested Hotaru.   
"Possibly," said Setsuna.  
"Setsuna, look," cried Hotaru pointing.   
Setsuna looked and saw a small child asleep on a picnic bench. She and  
Hotaru ran over and saw it was Annika who was shivering from the rain.  
Setsuna placed a hand on Annika's forehead. "She is burning up," she told  
Hotaru. "We have got to get her out of this rain." Setsuna picked Annika  
up and she and Hotaru headed for home.  
  
Chapter 7: The Black Star Crystal  
  
"Mama," said Annika. "I've missed you."  
"I am just glad you are home," said Mars. "Please do not do this again."  
"I'm sorry Mama," sobbed Annika. "I am really sorry."  
"I know you are my darling," said Mars gathering the little girl into her  
arms. "I know…"  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, I'm sorry," Annika was mumbling as she rolled over in.  
"Everyone, she is waking up," said Setsuna and everyone came to the bed.  
"Annika," said Raye. "Wake up. You are going to be all right."  
Annika's eyes fluttered open. "What am I doing here?" she asked.  
"Setsuna and I found you asleep in the park," said Hotaru.  
"We took you back here," said Setsuna. "You were burning with a fever."  
"You have been out of it for two days," said Lita.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Micharu.  
"Okay," said Annika. "I am sorry everyone. I did not want to worry all of  
you."  
"We'll talk about that later," said Raye. "Now we have to ask you. Where  
is the black star crystal?"  
"Ariel and I have told them everything," said Rini. "You cannot hide the  
truth anymore."  
"How did you find out," asked Annika.  
"We read the papers from your box," said Ariel.  
"How could you," shouted Annika. "That stuff is private."  
"You did not leave them any choice," said Amy. "Everyone was worried about  
you."  
"You should have told your mother before doing anything," said Serena.  
"I'm sorry," choked Annika, tears running down her face. "I really did not  
know what to do."  
"It's okay," said Raye wrapping her arms around the child. "You can depend  
on all of us to help you now."  
"Where is the black star crystal," asked Luna. "We can use it to defeat  
Queen Natalia."  
"Could you pass me my jacket," asked Annika. Mina went over and got it.  
Annika reached into the pocket and pulled out the black star crystal.  
"Here it is," she said and she handed it to Raye.  
Raye gave the crystal to Amy who took it. "Luna, Artemis, Ariel, and I  
will study this and see what we can do," she said. "Serena and Rini should  
come too. We can see how it matches against the silver crystal."  
"Right, let's go," said Serena and the six of them left.  
"If the rest of you could excuse us," said Raye. "I would like to talk  
with Annika alone."  
"Very well," said Setsuna. "Come on everybody. Let's give them some  
privacy."  
Everyone left the room leaving Raye and Annika alone. Raye turned to  
Annika. "Now that it is just the two of us," she said. "I would like to  
hear your side of this."  
"My side," said Annika.  
"Yes," said Raye. "Rini and Ariel were only able to tell me so much. I  
want to hear your version now."  
Annika took a deep breath and began…  
  
Chapter 8: Annika's Story  
  
"It all started when I woke up one morning with this real uneasy feeling.  
Mama said she was born with a sixth sense and that it was passed onto me.  
I hated having it. My friends were all normal and I had this stupid sixth  
sense to worry about.   
Anyway, like I said I woke up and had this uneasy feeling that something  
bad was going to happen. I could not place my finger on it. I was hoping  
that as the day went on it would go away but it didn't. I guess I was kind  
of out of it all day because first of all my teacher had to call on me  
several times for daydreaming. On the way home from school my friends  
noticed I wasn't talking much.   
'What is with you today Annika,' Gloria asked me. 'You have been spaced out  
all day.'  
'Nothing,' I replied.  
'Come on Annika,' said Maggie. 'You can tell us.'  
'How can I tell you when I do not even know myself,' I said.  
'Let's leave her alone everyone,' said Rini and the subject was dropped.  
I had a hard time concentrating on my homework that afternoon. I finally  
decided a nap would help. I lay down and dozed off but I had a horrible  
dream. I saw Crystal Tokyo getting destroyed. Evil monsters everywhere  
and the Sailor Scouts were losing a hopeless battle. I jolted awake and  
the uneasy feeling I had all day was worse than ever. I knew something bad  
was going to happen.  
That night after dinner I was sitting with Mama while she brushed my hair.  
I always love it when Mama brushes my hair. She says that is our special  
time together. So I thought I would talk to her.   
'Mama,' I said. 'Have you had any uneasy feelings today.'  
'No I haven't,' she said. 'Why do you ask?'  
'I have had one all day,' I said. 'What do you do when you get those  
uneasy feelings?'  
'I usually take a fire reading,' said Mama. 'They reveal a lot.'  
I thought about that and decided that would be a good idea. That night  
after everyone was asleep I snuck into the temple and did a fire reading.  
The images that came before me scared me to death. I had read about Queen  
Beryl and the Negaverse so I was very familiar with it. My mother had told  
me about it too. I was able to find out that Queen Beryl had a daughter  
named Natalia who was planning on taking over where her mother left off.  
Since Queen Beryl and her best warriors were defeated, Queen Natalia was  
left with very little to carry out her mission. That is also when I saw  
the black star crystal. I was able to see that Queen Natalia could not do  
anything without that crystal. I realized that I had to get a hold of it  
and hide it from Queen Natalia. I tried to think where I would go when I  
decided to go back to the 20th century and be with all of you.  
I had a lot of planning to do. The only one I talked to was Stardust who  
promised not to tell anyone. First thing I had to do was find out where  
Pluto kept the crystal time keys. I knew Setsuna would not tell me but  
Maggie was not as disciplined as her mother so I asked her. Maggie was  
able to show me where everything was kept. Next I swiped Luna's disguise  
pen and turned myself into a Negaverse warrior. I had to use my sixth  
sense but I managed to get into the Negaverse. I found the black star  
crystal and took it.  
On the way to school the next day I told the others I felt sick and that I  
was going home. No one asked me any questions so I was able to leave them.  
I knew I would not be caught because the king and queen always held a  
meeting among the Scouts and Knights at that time so I knew I would be able  
to get through the palace without anyone seeing me. First I went to my  
quarters and grabbed Stardust, my stuffed dog, and my music box. I put the  
crystal in the music box. Next I went into Pluto's quarters and took one  
of her time keys. Then I came here in the past and the rest you know."  
Annika sat back exhausted but relieved. She had been keeping all of that  
to herself for a long time and was now glad it was out in the open.  
"That is quite a story," said Raye. "It sounds like you have been through  
a lot. Doesn't it feel better to talk about it?"  
"Yes it does," Annika admitted. "Now what do we do?'  
"We have to wait for Amy and Ariel to tell us what they learned," said  
Raye. "Then we will go from there."  
  
"This is a very powerful crystal," said Luna. "It could cause great  
destruction if it falls in the wrong hands."  
"Is there a way we can use the silver crystals to stop it," asked Serena.  
"That's what I am trying to figure out," said Amy who had her computer out.  
"It is going to take a while for the computer to analyze this."  
"Let's take a break," said Rini. "I'm hungry."  
"Mom made a lemon pie today," said Serena. "Let's go have a piece if Sammy  
hasn't eaten all of it yet."  
"I am not hungry," said Ariel. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the  
crystal."  
"I'll stay with Ariel," said Moonbeam.  
"Very well," said Amy. "Just let us know if there is any danger."  
Everyone left and Ariel pulled out a book off of Serena's bookshelf.  
"Comic books," she said with a grimace. "No wonder Serena is always  
flunking if this is all she reads. Oh well, it is better than nothing."  
She opened up the book and began to read.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Tornite. "I have located the black star crystal."  
"Well then where is it," asked Queen Natalia.  
"It is at the house of some teenager," said Tornite. "It is being guarded  
by a small child right now. Possibly the same child who took the crystal  
in the first place."  
"Then this is the perfect time to get it and that child too," said Queen  
Natalia. "Go and report back here immediately."  
Yes my queen," said Tornite and he vanished.  
"Soon I will get my hands on that black star crystal and the universe shall  
be mine," said Natalia and she laughed an evil laugh.  
  
Chapter 8: The Kidnapping  
  
Ariel was quietly reading when a burst of energy suddenly filled the room.  
She looked up and saw Tornite had appeared. She was too scared to speak.  
"Well, there you are," said Tornite. "We have been looking everywhere for  
you. You should not take things that belong to you."  
"What are you talking about," stammered Ariel.  
"This of course," said Tornite taking the black star crystal. "You took  
this so we could not complete our mission."  
"He thinks I did it," said Ariel to herself. "He does not know it was  
Annika."  
"Now I have the crystal and you," said Tornite and he grabbed Ariel who  
gave a loud scream. Her screams brought everyone running.  
"Ariel," yelled Amy and she reached for her transformation pen.  
"How dare you hurt my friend," yelled Rini as she grabbed her broach.  
"You are toast," said Serena grabbing her broach.  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"  
Tornite watched in astonishment as the three girls transformed before him.  
"Well, how convenient," he said. "Now I know the identities of Sailor Moon  
and two of her friends."  
"Let that child go," yelled Sailor Moon.  
"Oh no," said Tornite. "You are on my terms now." He took the black star  
crystal and a burst of energy came out. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon,  
and Sailor Mercury got blasted.  
"He's got the crystal," yelled Luna.  
"That's right," said Tornite. "And the child who took it from us in the  
first place. Now we are invincible and there is nothing you girls can do  
about it."  
"You just wait," said Sailor Moon. "We'll beat you just like we beat Queen  
Beryl."  
"I'd like to see you try," said Tornite and with a laugh he disappeared  
taking Ariel and the black star crystal with him.  
"Things have gone from bad to worse," said Chibi Moon and everyone nodded  
in agreement.  
"We had better tell the others," said Mercury.  
  
"They took Ariel," cried Annika when Amy told everyone what had happened.  
"Yes," said Rini. "Apparently they thought that Ariel had taken the black  
star crystal since she was watching it."  
"We are going to have to get her back," said Lita.  
"We also have to plan a strategy," said Raye.  
"We will not allow the Negaverse to win this," said Serena.  
"We will fight to keep peace," said Mina.  
"You can count on us to help this time," said Haruka and Micharu, Setsuna,  
and Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
"We managed to analyze the black star crystal," said Luna. "It is very  
strong and it will take all of our power to beat it."  
"But we do have a chance, don't we," said Serena.  
"Yes," said Artemis. "But it won't be easy."  
"We can do it," said Lita. "We've defeated many enemies and we can defeat  
this one."  
"Then we can do it," said Raye and everyone nodded their heads in  
agreement. Only Annika was quiet.  
"What's wrong Annika," asked Amy.  
"This is all my fault," said Annika. "Ariel got kidnapped because of me.  
This is all of my fault."  
"Annika," Raye started to say.  
"It's all my fault," yelled Annika with tears running down her face and she  
ran out of the room.  
"Annika," yelled Stardust and she ran after her. Raye started to get up to  
but a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. She looked down and saw that Rini  
had a stopped her.  
"Let her go for a minute," said Rini. "That's what you do in the future.  
Give her a few minutes to herself." Raye nodded and sat back down.  
"Now," said Artemis. "It is time to start planning a strategy. Amy get  
out your computer so we can home in on the Negaverse's whereabouts."  
  
Annika lay on her bed sobbing. She had really made a mess of things this  
time. Why didn't she just go to the queen in the future? If she had then  
Ariel would not have been kidnapped.  
"Annika," said Stardust. "Are you okay?"  
"No I am not," sobbed Annika. "All of this is my fault."  
"Why is it your fault?" Stardust asked.  
"If I had not taken the crystal into the past then Rini and Ariel would not  
have followed me," said Annika. "Then those monsters would not have taken  
Ariel."  
"You did what you thought was best for everyone," said Stardust. "You are  
only a little girl. You did not cause all of this."  
"She's right," said a voice and Raye appeared in the doorway. "You  
probably should have gone to the scouts in the future but if you are like  
me then you would want to protect everyone, especially the queen."  
"I just feel so bad about Ariel," said Annika who was crying hard now. "If  
she had not been watching that crystal she would be here with us right now."  
Raye sat down on the bed and gathered Annika into her arms. She held the  
child tightly. "The daughter of Mars does not feel sorry for herself," she  
said. "She tries to save her friends. She does not crawl away and hide."  
Annika sat up startled. "That's what you always say to me in the future,"  
she said. "How did you know to say that now?"  
"It just came to me," said Raye puzzled. How did she know to say that?  
"Now," she said. How about going and rescuing Ariel and defeating the  
Negaverse?"  
"Let's go," said Annika and hand in hand the two left.   
  
Chapter 9: The Negaverse  
  
Ariel was frightened. She had seen pictures of Queen Beryl in the Moon  
Kingdom history books but this was the first time she had seen Queen  
Natalia. She was frightening.   
"So, this is the child who had the black star crystal," said Queen Natalia.  
"I am interested in knowing how you did it."  
"I am not the one who took it," said Ariel. "Please let me go."  
"I would not dream of letting you go dear child," said Queen Natalia.  
"Then what are you going to do with me," asked Ariel.  
"I plan on keeping you here," said Natalia. "The Sailor Scouts are  
probably on there way right now to rescue you. I plan on using you to  
capture them."  
"They are too smart," said Ariel. "They will never let you capture them."  
"We'll see about that," said Natalia. "Tornite, take her to the dungeon."  
"Please hurry scouts," Ariel said to herself as she was led away.  
  
The scouts all gathered together and held hands. "Are we ready everyone?"  
asked Sailor Moon.  
"Yes," said everyone and they all concentrated on their power.   
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
Immediately they were inside the Negaverse. Chibi Mars shivered as the  
memory of being in there earlier came back. It was such a scary place.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Pluto was smiling down at  
her. "It will be all right Annika," she said.  
"I just hope I can be as good as my mother," said Chibi Mars.  
"I happen to know that you will become a great warrior," said Pluto. "It  
is okay to be scared. We all get scared even your mother."  
"That's what she always tells me," said Chibi Mars.  
"And you should listen," said Pluto.  
"I have a fix on where Ariel is," said Mercury interrupting the  
conversation. "She is down this corridor to the right."  
"Let's go," said Mars and they all headed down the corridor.  
"Small Lady and Chibi Mars," said Pluto. "You two should stay here."  
"Why," asked Chibi Mars.  
"Do not argue," said Chibi Moon. "She is looking out for our safety."  
"Okay," said Chibi Mars reluctantly and she and Chibi Moon stayed back.   
"She's in there," said Mercury when they got to a door. "Ariel, are you  
all right?"  
"I am fine," yelled Ariel. "But you have to leave. This is a trap."  
"Not without you," said Jupiter and she powered up. "SUPREME THUNDER!"  
The thunder blasted against the door and knocked it down. "Quick Ariel,"  
called Mercury. "We have to get out of here"  
"Not so fast," said a voice and Tornite appeared. "So the little Sailor  
Scouts came to the rescue. We have been expecting you."  
"We are ready," said Mars and she powered up. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
Tornite held out his hand and the attack stopped in midstream. "You are on  
my turf now," he said. He held up the black star crystal and a black dome  
came out and trapped the Scouts. "This will hold all of you for now."  
"WORLD SHAKING!" But the attack stayed inside the dome and the Scouts all  
screamed in pain.  
"I told you," said Tornite "Have fun!" He disappeared.  
"This is not good," said Venus "We cannot get out."  
"Chibi Moon," called out Sailor Moon. "Can you help us?"  
"I'll try," said Chibi Moon and she took off her tiara. "MOON TIARA  
ACTION!" The tiara bounced off of the dome. "It didn't work," she cried.   
"Let me try," said Chibi Mars and she powered up. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
The flame bounced off the dome. "What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"Our attacks are useless."  
Mercury took out her computer and started analyzing the dome. "It is very  
powerful," she said. "Give me a minute and I will try to find a weak spot."  
A rose flew out and hit the dome. A slight crack appeared. "I thought you  
could use some help," said Tuxedo Mask. "The cats told me where you all  
were."  
"Tuxedo Mask," cried Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon together.  
"Now try Chibi Mars," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Okay," said Chibi Mars and she powered up. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!" The  
dome vanished. "I did it," said Chibi Mars in excitement.  
"Yes you did," said Mars hugging her future daughter.  
"Good job Chibi Mars," said Neptune and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Now," said Jupiter. "Let's take care of some Negatrash."  
"Right," said everyone and they all took off.  
  
Chapter 10: Tornite.  
  
"Tornite," growled Queen Natalia. "The Sailor Scouts escaped from your trap."  
"I guess I underestimated them," said Tornite. "Please give me another  
chance."  
"I have given you many chances," said Queen Natalia. "You always fail.  
What makes you think this time would be different?"  
"I will give them everything I've got," said Tornite. "I will finish them  
off."  
"Very well," said Queen Natalia. "But this is your last chance. Do not  
fail me."  
"I will not let you down your majesty," said Tornite and he disappeared.  
  
Mercury had her computer out. She was trying to scan for any sign of the  
enemy. "I am picking up a presence about 50 feet south," she said.   
"Be on your guard everyone," said Tuxedo Mask.  
Suddenly Tornite appeared in front of them. He was glowing with some sort  
of strange light. He laughed out loud. "Welcome Sailor Scouts," he said.  
"I have been expecting you."  
"What have you done with yourself Tornite," asked Jupiter.  
"I have powered myself up to my full powers," he said. "I am going to get  
you with everything I've got."  
Sailor Saturn held up her scythe, "Then I will get you with everything I've  
got," she said. "I will kill you by sacrificing myself."  
"Saturn, no," said Sailor Moon. "There has to be another way."  
"Let us find it," said Chibi Moon.  
"I will not allow someone who I love as my own daughter kill herself," said  
Neptune.  
"But I am the soldier of death and destruction," said Saturn. "This may be  
the only way."  
"No," said Pluto. "Let's explore other options first."  
"Besides," said Chibi Mars. "I would like to see Madelyn when I get home."  
"Very well," said Saturn. "Then we will try other options but if nothing  
else works then this will have to be."  
"Agreed," said Uranus and everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"Enough chitchat," said Tornite and he powered up. A blast of energy came  
out of his hands and knocked down the Sailor Scouts. "Now give me the brat  
who took the black star crystal from us."  
"Never," said Mars through gritted teeth. "To get her you will have to  
kill me first."  
"That can be arranged," said Tornite and he powered up again.  
"Wait," yelled Chibi Mars. "I am the one who took the crystal from you. I  
am the one you are after."  
"Chibi Mars," yelled Sailor Mars in fury.  
"If Tornite kills you I will not exist," said Chibi Mars. "I do not want  
to cause anyone else to get hurt. I will go."  
"No you won't," said Jupiter.  
"Right," said Venus.  
"We promised Mars we would protect you and that is what we will do," said  
Sailor Moon. "Ready everyone?"  
"Yes," everyone replied.  
"BUBBLE SPRAY!" Tornite was suddenly surrounded by fog. "What is this,"  
he demanded.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" and he was suddenly wrapped in Venus's chain. "Now  
you cannot get away," shouted Venus.  
"That's what you think," said Tornite and he broke free of the chain. He  
powered up and hit Venus and Mercury with a blast of energy. They both  
screamed and got thrown against the wall. "You are not so powerful," he  
said with a laugh.  
Chibi Mercury had her visor on trying to find his weakness. "Maybe we need  
to hit him with full force," she suggested.   
"Then what are we waiting for," said Mars.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
Tuxedo Mask threw a handful of his roses at Tornite who was already  
screaming from the volley of attacks. The roses landed right on his  
forehead and arms stunning him.  
"Now Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Right," they both said. Chibi Moon took off her tiara while Sailor Moon  
got out her scepter.  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!"  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
Tornite screamed as he got hit. "You just wait," he yelled. "The  
Negaverse will not be defeated again!" He vanished as death overtook him.   
"Good job Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon," said Tuxedo Mask. "Good job  
everyone!"  
  
Queen Natalia watched grimly as Tornite died. "I guess I will be doing  
this by myself," she said. "Watch out Sailor Scouts. The battle is only  
beginning."   
  
Chapter 11: Battle with Queen Natalia  
  
The scouts continued through the dark hallways of the Negaverse. Saturn  
was prepared to sacrifice herself if necessary. All of them were  
determined to fight until the end and save the earth..  
"What we need to do is get a hold of that black star crystal," said Mercury.  
"What do we do with it when we get it," asked Chibi Moon.  
"Destroy it," said Mercury. "After we destroy it defeating Queen Natalia  
won't be a problem."  
"You will never get it," said a voice and everyone turned to see Queen  
Natalia before them. "Once I get rid of you the earth will be mine."  
"That's what you think," said Jupiter and she powered up. "JUPITER OAK  
EVOLUTION!"  
Queen Natalia held up the black star crystal and absorbed the attack.  
"With this crystal I am invincible," she said. "Nothing can stop me."  
"Then we will die trying," said Uranus and she powered up. "WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!" cried Sailor Pluto.  
The attacks were absorbed again. "What you do is pointless," said Queen  
Natalia and a bolt of energy came out of the black star crystal and threw  
Uranus and Pluto against the wall knocking them senseless for a few minutes.  
"Uranus, Pluto," screamed Sailor Moon. She turned in fury. "No one hurts  
my friends," she yelled and she put her hands by her broach. The imperium  
silver crystal came out.   
"Sailor Moon," yelled Mercury. "Do not use the silver crystal."  
"If you use the silver crystal," began Venus.  
"You will die," finished Mars.  
"We cannot allow that to happen," said Jupiter.  
"I will not die," said Sailor Moon. "But this Negaverse bitch needs to be  
taken care of and it using the crystal is the only way then so be it."  
Chibi Moon put her hands by her broach and out came her crystal. "Then  
let's try with two," she said.  
Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon concentrated their powers and the silver crystal  
started to react. Out came a stream of light from each. Queen Natalia  
held up the black star crystal and a black stream came out. The battle  
began. The black star crystal was strong. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon were  
showing the strain.  
"We should help them," said Venus.  
"But how," asked Chibi Mercury.  
"Lend our power," said Neptune.  
"Then let's do it," said Mars and the scouts got ready.  
Chibi Mars kept her eye on the black star crystal. She started to remember  
another vision she had. "What was it," she thought to herself. She  
squeezed her eyes shut and began to concentrate hard. The vision began to  
come back to her. She knew what she had to do.  
"Chibi Mars," called Mars. "We need you."  
"Yes you do," said Chibi Mars and she jumped up toward Queen Natalia.  
"What are you doing," screamed Mars in horror.  
"You'll get killed," cried Venus.  
"Chibi Mars come back here," said Tuxedo Mask.  
Chibi Mars paid no attention. She kept her eye on the black star crystal.  
Queen Natalia was so focused on her battle with Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon  
she did not even notice Chibi Mars approaching her. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
she yelled and aimed the flames at the crystal knocking it right out of  
Queen Natalia's hands.   
"What is happening," demanded Queen Natalia and the light from the silver  
crystals engulfed her. She screamed in agony.  
Chibi Mars grabbed the black star crystal. "Got it," she said. "We have  
to destroy it now."  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
The three attacks engulfed the black star crystal destroying it. "No,"  
screamed Queen Natalia as the silver crystals killed her. Sailor Moon and  
Chibi Moon both collapsed unconscience. Chibi Mars fainted.  
Tuxedo Mask gathered Sailor Moon into his arms. Pluto gathered Chibi Moon  
while Mars held Chibi Mars.  
"Wake up Serena," called Mercury. "You cannot die on us now."  
"We need you," said Venus. "Please wake up."  
Tuxedo Mask leaned over and kissed Sailor Moon on the lips. She slowly  
opened her eyes. "We did it," she said. "We defeated the Negaverse again."  
"Yes we did," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Chibi Moon," said Sailor Moon and she ran over to Chibi Moon. "Wake up!"  
Chibi Moon stirred in Pluto's arms. "Did we do it," she asked.  
"With Chibi Mars's help," said Sailor Moon. "Chibi Mars."  
"She's okay," said Mars. "She just fainted." She looked down at Chibi  
Mars. "Come on darling," she said. "Wake up. It's all over."  
Chibi Mars came too. "Mama," she murmured. "Did we do it?"  
"Yes," said Mars. "Thanks to you. That was quick thinking on your part.  
Taking the crystal from Queen Natalia was a good idea."  
"It was," said Chibi Mars.  
"Yes," said Mars. "Just don't scare me like that again."  
"I won't," said Chibi Mars and everyone gathered around her to congratulate  
her.  
  
Chapter 12: Back to the Future  
  
Now that the battle with the Negaverse was over it was time for Rini,  
Ariel, and Annika along with their cats to go back to the 30th century.  
Everyone gathered around to see them off.  
Rini gave everyone a hug ending with Darien and Serena. "We will miss you  
Rini," said Darien. "You have become quite a leader."  
"We are both very proud of you," said Serena. "And I know your parents in  
the future are too."  
"I know they are," said Rini. She gave Darien a hug and then paused in  
front of Serena. The two of them hesitated and then burst into tears.  
They hugged tight. "Goodbye Mother," said Rini. "I will see you in the  
future."  
"Take good care of yourself," said Serena. "I love you."  
"I love you too," said Rini and she stepped back.  
Ariel was saying goodbye to Amy. "I am glad that Rini chose me to come  
back with her," she said. "I got to see you again."  
"I am glad to," said Amy. "I look forward to the day when I will see you  
again and we will be mother and daughter."  
"So do I," said Ariel and she and Amy hugged. Ariel then ran back and  
joined Rini.  
Luna and Artemis were saying goodbye to Diana and her children. "We are  
proud of you Diana," said Luna. "You have two wonderful children here."  
"And it was great meeting them," said Artemis.  
"We enjoyed meeting you too," said Stardust.  
"It was fun here in the past," said Moonbeam.  
"Let's go children," said Diana.  
"Take care of those girls," said Luna. "One day they will look to you for  
guidance."  
"We will," said Moonbeam.  
"Annika already looks to you Stardust," said Artemis. "Just remember that  
it is sometimes necessary to break a confidence."  
"I'll remember," said Stardust as she followed her mother and brother.  
Ready everyone," said Rini.  
"If it is okay with you," said Annika. "I'll go back in a minute. I want  
a few minutes alone with everyone."  
"Do you promise you will be back," asked Rini.  
"I promise," said Annika.  
"I'll make sure she goes back," said Raye.  
"Okay," said Rini and she held up her time key. "Crystal time key, take us  
home to the future." An opening appeared and Rini, Ariel, and the cats  
disappeared up into it.  
Annika turned to everyone. "I am sorry for everything," she said.  
"Hey it's okay," said Lita.  
"You managed to help us defeat the Negaverse and save the future," said Amy.  
"We know you meant well," said Mina.  
"We are all proud of you," said Serena.  
"Don't forget that," said Darien.  
"Thanks everyone," said Annika and she turned to Raye.  
"I have something for you," said Raye and she pulled something out of her  
pocket. Annika looked at it. It was a picture of both her and Raye in  
their school uniforms. "You can put that in your memory book."  
"I will keep it forever," said Annika. "Thank you Raye."  
"I will miss you," said Raye tears forming in her eyes.  
"I'll miss you too," said Annika starting to cry. She flung herself into  
Raye's arms. "I love you Mama," she said.  
"I love you too," said Raye. "Goodbye."  
"I'll see you in the future," said Annika and she stepped back. She held  
up the crystal time key. "Crystal time key, take me home to the future."  
An opening appeared. Annika started to float up towards it. "Goodbye,"  
she called.  
Raye waved until Annika was out of sight.  
  
At the Crystal palace Annika found her mother waiting for her. "I am sorry  
Mama," she said.  
"It is okay my darling," said Mars. "I am very proud of you. You helped  
save us again." She held out her arms and Annika ran into them. "Welcome  
home my sweetheart," she said.  
  
The End   
  
  



End file.
